This & That
by BobWhite
Summary: Eric is bit by a shark. I have decided to discontinue this story, sorry.
1. That Day

**Full Summary:**

What happens when Eric is injured after being bitten by a shark? How will the others cope if he doesn't make it? And who is the mysterious girl who shows up out of nowhere with a lot of medical supplies?

**That Day:**

**Around Camp:**

Eric & Taylor were being there lazy selves. While everyone else was working, they were just lounging around. Daley was getting fed up with them doing nothing. Nathan was getting fed up with Eric always complaining about stupid stuff. Melissa, Jackson & Lex were getting fed up with Taylor's whining. Everyone was getting fed up with being on the island. But they didn't have a choice. The raft had failed & nobody was looking for them, at least as far as they knew. Daley was so irritated by the time she came back from her fifth tour to the water hole. She walked over to Eric & Taylor, standing over them, blocking at the sun. From them she got a loud "HEY!"

"**You two need to step it up & do some work around here. We're all doing work so you two can help. Go collect seaweed if that's what you want to do. At least it'll be doing something. Taylor you can collect oysters, your new special food. Just do SOMETHING!"**

"**Okay, okay, okay were going. Jeez. I'll get oysters & Eric can get the seaweed. I really don't want to touch that stuff. It's all slimy & stuff."**

"**Fine at least you two will be doing something."**

Taylor grabbed a bag to carry the oysters in and went to the tide pools. Eric grabbed the fishing net & went down to the beach, wading into the water up to his waist. He should've known something would be lurking in the water just in front of him. Something bad always happened while he was around. I mean take the oysters for one time. He was allergic to them & he didn't even know it. He waded farther into the ocean, looking for seaweed he could collect.

**The Attack:**

Lex had just come out of the forest with a load of firewood when he saw Eric go under the water. He ran down the beach to the shoreline, Jackson, Melissa, Taylor, Nathan & Daley right behind him. Eric was nowhere to be seen. Then all of a sudden, he burst from the water, screaming in pain. Nobody knew what to do, let alone what had happened.

The fin of a shark could be seen circling back again for another bite. Lex yelled to Eric to swim, but he knew Eric was in too much pain & shock to do anything. Jackson made a move to go into the water when a shot rang through the air. All six kids stood in shock as a young woman came running out of the forest, a lion, two tigers, a bear & a pack of wolves right behind her. She was carrying a gun, which she disposed of on the shore. She took a long knife out of her waist band and ran into the water.

The shark seemed dazed as yet another prey coming towards him. Then he saw the knife and tried to swim away with the prey it already had. He never made it. Two feet away, the girl plunged deep into the water, stabbing at the shark. The shark let the boy go & tried to swim away, but only got a knife to the head. She pulled the knife out and plunged it back into his head while Eric floated to the bottom of the ocean. The shark gave one last shudder of fight then rolled on its back and floated up. It was dead. The girl pulled the shark out of the water, and then went back in, diving to the bottom to get the boy.

**Eric:**

Eric lay at the bottom of the ocean, floating lifelessly, barely moving, and the hole in his side, gaping open, spilling blood everywhere. She pulled him to the surface & swam towards the shore. Once at the shore, she picked him up in her arms, carried him to the fire, whistled to the animals, which in turn brought her a large bag, and lay the boy on the small palisade looking bench. She ripped his shirt off, and then moved to look at the wound better.

The other kids stood around, looking at what was going on. The girl took her coat off & put it under Eric's head, exposing all the scars on her body, including that of two sharks. The kids gasped. She paid no attention to them. She grabbed the bag, opened it and took out an IV. She inserted the needle into the boy's arm & hung the IV on the nearest pole. Then she took some gauze out & put it over the wound. That's about the time she turned to the kids.

"**Who are you?"** Lex asked.

"**My name is Vallon Smith. I shipwrecked here over ten years ago. Right now that's not what's important. Right now I need you to go into the forest & bring back as much moss as you can find. And if it's at all possible, bring back some leeches as well. They can help with the blood loss."**

"**What's the moss for?"** Nathan asked.

"**And here I thought you were the boy scout of the group. At least that's what you used to say. The moss will stop the bleeding. We have a long night ahead of us. I'm going to need to have hot, clean water at all times. Nobody's sleeping tonight."  
"Have you been spying on us?"** Taylor asked.

"**Yes & no. Yes just to keep you out of trouble & help you when you really needed it. Hence the notes left around the camp for the lot of you. You know **_**from a friend**_**. Those notes. Besides you're the one that is so lazy. I mean my animals do more work then you do in a week."  
"So let's get back to Eric & those scars you have. You've been attacked by a shark before, haven't you?"** Daley asked.

"**Yes and more then once. The two you see now, on my chest, I was in a surf contest when I was younger when they decided to have lunch. Not all ocean creatures are mean. Not all sharks eat people. Some like to play with you. Now this shark, he's been following me for six years. Don't ask, I'll explain later. I need moss & water now. GO!"**

They went off to do their duties I had assigned to the small group. I stayed next to Eric, trying to stop the bleeding. If the bleeding didn't stop within a couple minutes, he'd bleed to death for sure.


	2. That Night

**That Night:**

**Watching:**

I sat next to Eric; the moss had done its job. It'd stopped the bleeding before he could bleed to death. It was just a matter of time before the leeches finished their work. That's what I could do, whisper to the animals, tell them what to do & what not to do. I'd told the leeches to give the boy back some blood & they were doing it. I pulled the bandage back and whispered to the leeches again. This time, they fell back from the boy's side onto the ground. I scooped them up and put them in a pot. They would taste good tonight.

I took the needle & thread from my sewing kit and moved next to the wound. Guided with the little light from the fire & the lanterns, I sewed the wound shut, pushing the moss from the wound inch by inch. The small group of kids was in the plane, looking out at me, watching just to see if I did something stupid. I didn't. Once the wound was sewn up & cleaned, I wrapped the bandage around his chest & side. I grabbed a washcloth from the bag & dipped it in the boiling water, along with my hand. The kids came out, looking at me. I pulled the cloth out & applied it to his forehead, trying to stop him from shivering.

The kids sat down around the fire, trying to make small talk. I left Eric's side only for a couple minutes and crouched next to the fire. A wolf came up next to me and looked me in the eye. Another wolf brought the gun to me, from where I had dropped it. I took the gun, checked the ammo, stood up, and walked from the fireside.

"**Where are you going?"** Lex asked.

"**To get food. Maybe kill a wild pig to make some broth for the boy. He's going to need fluids in the morning. If he isn't awake by morning, I'm going to need to give him some blood. Besides, you can't live off fish, oysters and fruit forever. You need meat in your diet and I know where to get it. I'll be back in two hours. Don't let the fire die down, don't go to sleep & most of all, if he stops breathing, scream as loud as you can & I'll be back."**

"**Why scream?"** Taylor asked.

"**Because if you don't, he'll die!"** I left then, disappearing into the forest, with the wolf pack following m. the lion, two tigers & bear stayed next to the camp. I would take them to my camp in the morning, carrying Eric on the horse. The others could follow if they wanted, but Eric needed a roof over his head & I could give it to him, they couldn't.

**Two Hours Later:**

I walked through the forest, my load of food on the back of he horse. I walked along the trail & heard the kids talking about me. I came out of the forest leading the horse & stopped next to the forest. They could see me for who I was now. I was wearing a deerskin tank-top, deerskin skirt, a pouch around my waist held ammo that was needed while hunting, a rifle hung across my shoulders, the 9mm at my waist along with my knife & two daggers. My machete hung across my shoulders. My long black hair hung in a braid. My skinning knife was strapped to my ankle. They could see the scars more clearly as well, but they didn't ask. They just stared, mouths hanging open.

"**Close those fly traps unless you want to be eating flies for breakfast. Has he stirred at all?"**

"**No, he's just been moaning every now & then."** Daley said.

"**That's to be expected. The first time I was attacked by a bear, I could barely walk. Then again, it was four against one. And me with the cub in my arms and no weapon. It was the advice of a medicine man back where I lived that got me thinking."**

"**And what advice was that?"** Jackson asked.

"**I'll quote him: **_**Whatever you do to the animals, you do to yourself. Remember that**_**. It was the first lesson White Eagle gave me. By the way, I'm from Dallas, Texas if you hadn't guessed already."**

"**I thought you looked familiar."** Eric's answer came from where he lay. I was at his side within a couple seconds. The kids crowded around me.

"**How do you feel?"**

"**Like shit. What happened?"**

We all said it in unison. **"Shark."**

"**I was wondering if something was watching me."**

"**What made you go into the water in the first place? Any moron should've known that sharks like it when it rains, its there hunting time. They come in towards shore when it's raining and after a big rain has just occurred. Think you're well enough to travel?"**

"**Where would we be going?"**

"**To my tree house of course. It's three stories high in one of the most strongest trees on the island. It's inland. You'll be on the horse, with me behind you so you don't fall off. Your friends can come with, but I want to get you to a safe place before you black out again."**

"**Do you have an indoor bathroom?"**

"**Yup, I used all of the stuff from the boat that I could before it was taken back out by a storm. But by then, the tree house was built & everything of usefulness was out of the boat & in the tree house. So are you up for the journey?"**

"**How long of a ride?"**

"**About four hours, if I walk the horse. If I run the horse, more like an hour."  
"Sure, why not. Couldn't hurt, hey guys."**

"**Eric I'm so sorry. I didn't know something like this was going to happen."**

"**Itssokay." **His speech was getting slurred.

I pulled the food off the horse, leaving the hides on the horse. I picked Eric up, placed him on the horse so that he was straddling it. Looking at the animals, I barely moved my lips, telling them to keep the others safe. Then I jumped up behind Eric, turned the horse around, and kicked him in the sides, making the horse run fast through the forest.


End file.
